This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing, reconstituting and mixing a beverage from a powder, and related methods.
Although liquid infant formulas are available, powdered infant formula (PIF) is widely used due to its portability, ease and length of storage, and relative inexpense. However, preparation of formula from PIF can be messy and inconvenient, and the PIF can be contaminated during handling and preparation. To address these issues, automated infant formula preparation devices have been developed. Although using an automated infant formula preparation device to prepare the infant formula can avoid contamination associated with PIF handling, PIF as provided by the manufacturer is not guaranteed to be free of microorganisms that can cause illness or spoilage. In order to guarantee an infant formula from PIF that is free from such microorganisms, the reconstituted PIF should be heated to temperatures hotter than 160 degrees F. for at least 15 seconds. Once heated, the resulting liquid must then be cooled down to a safe drinking temperature.
In addition to providing microorganism free formula, automated infant formula preparation devices must address other issues. For example, PIF is difficult to pour and difficult to meter because the infant formula granules are irregular and are prone to bridging, packing, or sticking to itself or to the container walls. Automating the PIF dispensing process is difficult because the PIF does not pour consistently or repeatably, and because each type of PIF flows and packs differently. Each type of PIF requires a slightly different volume of powder to be dispensed for a common volume of reconstituted formula. It is difficult to reconstitute the PIF into a homogeneous liquid that is free of bubbles and/or powder lumps. The very light powder has a tendency to be carried in the air to other parts of the machine which can cause difficulty in cleaning the device or maintaining reliable mechanism operation. In addition, an automated infant formula device must be low cost and be easily cleaned and maintained.